


you and i are going on.

by viscassia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscassia/pseuds/viscassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa loves Clarke. She loves Clarke even when she can’t – even when she shouldn’t. But.<br/>In some lifetimes, Clarke does not love her back.</p><p>//</p><p>or the soulmates au where they're most definitely meant to be except clarke never got the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i are going on.

**Author's Note:**

> something super short & very clexa for y'all.  
> take note that lexa & clarke do not follow the same names throughout history, they're just two souls who inexplicably find each other. lexa is aware they're soulmates in this au but i didn't really bother all too much with the technicalities. it was just something i made while chilling at the local coffee bean.  
> enjoy!

_"I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."_

 

Lexa loves Clarke. It is an undeniable truth. No matter what time, place or world, Lexa loves Clarke in every single lifetime she is given. She loves Clarke when she is a knight, hidden under chains and armor, defending her princess’ castle with every breath she takes, whether it be her last or not.

She loves Clarke when she is a peasant, a woman unfortunate enough to have been born in the lowest caste. She is to be wed to an older man in this lifetime, one whom she despises.

She loves Clarke when she is a pirate, pillaging shores for riches she does not need.

She loves Clarke when she is a soldier, sent to war in the bloodiest battle in human history.

She loves Clarke when the bombs fall.

She loves Clarke when the radiation clears.

She loves Clarke when she rises as leader to a people who watch her every move. She loves Clarke when her loyalties cannot afford to be divided. She loves Clarke even when she can’t – even when she shouldn’t. But.

In some lifetimes, Clarke does not love her back.

//

In some lifetimes, Clarke falls for a dark haired boy with a gruff (but kind) voice. Sometimes she falls for brown eyed girls with cocky smiles and tantalizing curves. Sometimes she falls for neither and is happier alone. Lexa waits for these lives to pass, but time often feels frozen when these ones come across, and it hurts her because she _knows_ that Clarke is better with her. They are, after all, soulmates. In those lifetimes that they do end up together, Clarke is lighter and Lexa is complete. But.

Lexa cannot interfere. Clarke loves whomever she chooses with a passion that could set the world aflame. She has always been stubborn that way.

Lexa loves Clarke, but it is a hard learned fact that Clarke must eventually leave. Cancer, old age, accidents, explosions...the list goes on as long as forever is concerned. It hurts to see her go, but Lexa always knows they will see each other again.

After all, death is not the end.

//

Sometimes she has Clarke for years and years. Sometimes she has Clarke for mere days, hours or minutes. She knows the simple truth to these encounters.

It is always worth it.

So when the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who seemed to leave fire in her wake with every footstep marched into her throne room that crisp autumn day, bearing nothing but a pistol cocked with determination, she knew.

“You’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive.”

Lexa loves Clarke.

But Clarke can’t quite know that yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really need a beta reader for all my clexa fics but i can't find one so if you're interested hmu!  
> my tumblr is viscassia!  
> just send me an ask or something & i'll get back to you!


End file.
